


When I Feel Alone, I Reach For You

by CanadianNobody



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: 80's, 80's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Maybe eventual smut?, Opposites Attract, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianNobody/pseuds/CanadianNobody
Summary: Yorkie and Kelly are beyond opposites. Yorkie is the nerdy type, and a bit of an outcast, and Kelly is a rebellious party-girl, with something more underneath that. They could bring out the best in each other, but can they be brave enough to open up?





	1. When You Walk Into The Room

“ _Will Yorkie Hawthorne please report to the principal’s office?_ ”

The words rang through the halls of San Junipero High. The intercom was fuzzy, but unforgiving. Yorkie had never heard her name called over the intercom, and had hoped to keep up the streak. The eyes of everyone in the hallway suddenly became fixed on Yorkie. She tensed up at the idea of being analyzed by so many people all at once. She felt her face start to go red and she quickly shoved her books in her locker before quickly, but quietly closing it. Yorkie made her way down the halls, walking tight to one side for fear of running into someone. During, what should have been a brief walk, she found herself dodging jocks in their letterman jackets as they slammed each other into lockers. With every loud slam, Yorkie winced a little. 

She finally had walked to the front of the school, and walked into the main office, before being pointed to the principal’s. She stood at the door before knocking, fearing what awaited her. After a moment, she worked up the courage to knock quickly. The door swung open to reveal the school principal, Mr. Gauss. “Hello Yorkie.” He said, blandly. Yorkie nodded at the man, still in fear of why she had been called here. She looked down at the chair in front of her and took hold of the back of it. “Take a seat.” Said Mr. Gauss, gesturing to the chair. 

Yorkie pulled the chair out and settled into it, sitting upright. She looked around the office, noticing little details. The framed picture of Mr. Gauss and his family, a plaque reading “#1 Dad”, and an unsolved Rubix cube occupied his desk. Yorkie finally met the man’s eyes after he had sat down. “Why am I here? I mean, I just- Did I do something wrong?” Yorkie stumbled.

“No, no, quite the opposite actually” He chuckled. “Yorkie, you are a very impressive student. You’ve made honor roll every semester, you’ve been a member of the environmental club since freshman year, and you are one of the best members of the debate team.” Yorkie nodded, as Mr. Gauss read these facts from a piece of paper. “You’re very busy.”

“Yes sir.” Yorkie responded.

“Would you have time for one more extracurricular?” he inquired. Yorkie raised an eyebrow at this question. “I’m looking for someone to be a tutor to a student in math. You wouldn’t get paid, but I could give you community service hours, and I could convince your math teacher to count it as extra credit!” he said enthusiastically. 

“Uh- yeah, I wouldn’t mind. Would it be after school?” Yorkie questioned.

“Yes it would be in the library, once a week, and if it goes well, we can bump it up to twice a week.” Mr. Gauss looked elated that Yorkie had agreed. “Do Tuesdays work?”

“Yes, I can do that.” She said.

“Great, thank you so much Yorkie.” He reached out his hand, and Yorkie took it and lightly shook it. 

 

——————————————————————

 

Yorkie sat in the library, wielding several books. The table she sat at was stained wood, with numerous carvings. Most were obscenities drawn by the boys, others were hearts with initials carved inside of them. She wore jean shorts, a pastel pink polo shirt and donned her wireframe glasses, as always. Five minutes passed, and the student did not arrive. Yorkie, kept eyeing the watch on her wrist, watching each minute pass. She began to worry that student wouldn’t arrive at all, leaving her stood up, and having to report back to the principal. She opened one of her books, a novel she had grabbed from the library for fun. She read a few pages, getting engulfed in the words. Yorkie had always loved books, she always felt as though they took her away from where she was. Like in a book, she could go anywhere, or be anything. The hard part was, when she was done with a book, she had to return to being regular old Yorkie. This book in particular was becoming a favourite of hers, a book about the Titanic. It told the stories of many different kinds of people aboard, and as she read their stories, she could then become them, if only for a moment.

A passing blur in Yorkie’s periphery and a subsequent slamming of books on the table pulled Yorkie from her reverie. She looked up to see Kelly Booth sitting down in the chair across from her. She had known Kelly, actually more known of her, since middle school. She had a bit of a reputation for being a bit of a party girl, and a bit of a rebel. Yorkie had never spoken to Kelly though they had shared many classes together, and for good reason. Just sitting across from Kelly made Yorkie nervous. 

“Hi, I’m- well I’m Yorkie.” Yorkie said, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

“Yurgie?” 

“Yorkie” She said, a little louder and clearer.

“Like the dog breed?” Kelly chuckled. Yorkie nodded.

“I’m Kelly.” Yorkie looked up, and their eyes finally met. “Hey, wait don’t I know you from one of my classes?”

“Yes, actually, we have a few classes together, including math” Yorkie pointed.

“Right, you always answer all the questions. It’s like you know the answer before he’s even asked the question.” Yorkie chuckled nervously at this remark. She never thought that a girl like Kelly would even look at her. “Well I guess I’m in luck then, right? Smartest girl in the school being my own personal tutor? Yes, please.” Kelly said with a smile. Yorkie hesitated at first, but then smiled back at her. 

The rest of the tutoring session went off without a hitch. Yorkie noted that Kelly needed help with a lot more than she had anticipated. Kelly was trying, but always seemed to get frustrated and gave up. They spoke about meeting up twice a week to work on their math together. Kelly seemed relieved, Yorkie thought, to have a tutor. Or maybe she was relieved that, if she had to have a tutor, it was Yorkie. 

—————————————————————————————————

After a long day, the bell finally rang to dismiss the students at San Junipero High. It was a Thursday, and most of the students were itching to go home. Yorkie on the other hand, had another hour and a half at this school awaiting her. She packed up her books and began heading up to the library. Every trip through these halls were hell, Yorkie thought. Everything seemed so foreign. She couldn’t identify with anyone she saw in the halls. She thought it was sort of out-dated, the whole concept of cliques, but it was concretely evident in this school.

Most of the boys were in the ‘jock’ clique. They were always so loud and physical, violent even. To her, they were hazardous. Everyone, when in prolonged contact with their toxicity, would come away hurt in one way or another. The jocks often hung around with the party girls, they seemed to mesh well. Yorkie often saw Kelly in that group. 

The other groups were pretty self explanatory, the nerds, the trouble-makers, and the outcasts. If anything she was a nerd, but even then, she didn’t really fit in with them. To Yorkie, school was just school. She didn’t like the concept that her education had to be this social jungle, where she was fighting for survival. In reality, she was just a girl trying to give herself a future.

Yorkie made her way through the halls, avoiding any collision that might occur and any scrutiny she may come under. She knew she didn’t look just like everyone else, but she almost liked that about herself. She made it to the library, took a seat and waited patiently for Kelly, who followed shortly after.

“Hey,” Kelly said, “Okay we have got to talk about that last question Mr. Morris assigned. What even was that? Some kind of rocket science notebook excerpt?” 

Yorkie laughed, “No,” she smiled at Kelly. “It was a practical application of a quadratic and a linear interception.”

“Ok, you’re gonna have to say that again, but way slower.” Kelly said, smiling sweetly back at Yorkie.

The rest of their hour and a half was a routine tutoring, but Kelly continued to get frustrated at her inability to get these concepts.

“Yorkie, I really appreciate you helping me, but I think I might be hopeless.” Kelly said, Yorkie seeing the apparent defeat in her eyes, which were a deep chocolate brown, Yorkie noticed.

“No, Kelly! You’re getting it, you can’t just give up!” Yorkie said. “Okay, think about it in simpler terms. What if the rocket was just, a tennis ball. and that linear equation, was a wall. All we’re figuring out is where they meet, when I throw the ball.”

“When you say it like that it makes sense, but then you add all these numbers and letters and..” Kelly looked through all the papers, getting visibly overwhelmed. Yorkie grabbed her hand and squeezed it to get her attention. Kelly looked up and met eyes with Yorkie. Yorkie was able to see tears welling up in Kelly’s eyes.

“Hey, hey, no- look. You’re getting it, you are! Remember this question?” Yorkie pointed at a question they had tried on Tuesday, failed, and succeeded on today. “You’re studying with the smartest girl in the school, remember?” Yorkie smiled, causing Kelly to smile back, while wiping her tears away. “And you’re already making progress! You just gotta do one question at a time, okay?”

Kelly swallowed hard, and looked back at Yorkie and nodded. “Okay.” She said.

“And if twice a week isn’t enough…” Yorkie released Kelly’s hand, to grab a pencil and a piece of scrap paper. “Here’s my phone number, if you ever need me for math help or if you wanna get together on extra days for tutoring, just call me, okay?”

“Thank you so much, Yorkie.” Kelly leaned across the table and hugged her. “You’re too nice.” After Yorkie was released from Kelly’s embrace, she checked her watch to find that she had to be home in twenty minutes.

“I really gotta get going, but call me if you need anything!” Yorkie said gathering her things. The last thing she can remember thinking before she left was ‘Did I really just give Kelly Booth my phone number?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it!


	2. When I'm Lost at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Yorkie's home-life, followed by an unexpected call.

Yorkie dismounted her bike, the only method of transportation afforded to her, leaving it laid on the grass of her front lawn. A quick glance at her watch read ‘ _5:03 pm’._ Yorkie muttered a curse word to herself. She wiped her feet on the concrete steps leading to her porch before grabbing the key out of her pocket and opening her front door. As she entered the home, the familiarity washed over her. She counted in her head, ‘ _3…2…1..’_

“Yorkie!!” yelled her mother, turning a corner to lean on the nearby doorframe across the hall from the front door where Yorkie stood. Her mother stood, arms crossed, the near spitting image of Yorkie. A tall woman, reaching her fifties, with the bone structure you’d expect from a Hawthorne. The only discernible difference between the two, other than nearly 30 years, was her mother’s blonde hair. A thin gold cross hung from her mother’s neck, as always. 

“Yes, mom?” She responded. 

“What is so difficult about five o’clock?” 

“Sorry mom, I was just-”

“I don’t want to hear it, I have the PTA in half an hour and a women’s group meeting at the church at 8.” her mother stated, sharply. Yorkie nodded. “Have the floors swept and the dishes done by the time I get back. Your father got called into work late, and your sister is upstairs. I expect you’ll have you’re homework done by the time I get back, and look after your sister.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yorkie said in response, moving out of the way so that her mother could leave the home. Yorkie sighed, dropping her book bag and kicking off her shoes. 

Yorkie got the chores done fast enough. She headed up to her room and took a seat on her bed. She let out another sigh. In her head, a common monologue played over. She felt tired of the routine. Almost everyday the same. She’d race home to beat a deadline that barely afforded her the time to enjoy the ride home. She faced a mother who couldn’t wait to leave the home. Her father somehow always ‘got called into work late’, which she had to pretend wasn’t code for ‘you’re father is god-knows-where doing god-knows-what’. This left Yorkie to take care of her sister, the one other person who understood. As youthful as she was, Penny was wise. She always knew what to say, and even knew when to not say anything at all. There was an unspoken support between the two of them. If one of them fell, the other went down too, willingly. 

“Penny?” Yorkie called, lightly. Shortly after, a head peaked into the doorframe. The twelve year old was becoming so much like her sister already. She donned the same shoulder length auburn hair. She always kept hers up though. She had a slightly darker skin tone, yet somehow sported many more freckles than Yorkie. 

“What’s up?” She said, brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face.

“Come sit, I got something to show you.” Yorkie reached stood and reached for her record player as her sister took a seat. “You’re gonna like this one.” She said, pulling a record from its sleeve.

“You said that last time!” Penny said teasingly.

“This time for sure!” Yorkie settled the record onto the player and settled the needle. A kick-drum and snare beat began to play, followed by a voice. 

 

_‘Kissing like a bandit stealing time, underneath a sycamore tree. Cupid by the hour sends valentines, to my sweet lover and me.’_

 

Yorkie watched as Penny began nodding along to the beat, a smile coming across her face. “Okay, this is good! What song is it?”

“Wishing well, by some guy names Terrence Trent D’Arby” Yorkie said, “I came across it at the flea market last weekend. I’ve listened to the whole album, it’s pretty good!” She handed the album cover to Penny, who looked impressed.

The two of them played through a few of the songs on the album. After the fourth song, Yorkie took the record off the player and put it back in her sleeve. She handed it to Penny, and told her to listen to the rest of it in her room, because Yorkie had homework to do. Penny smiled at her and ran off to her room.

Yorkie finally began to do some of her work for the night when the phone rang. Expecting her mom, Yorkie reached for her bedside rotary phone. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

“Okay, listen. This formula is way too long to remember let alone derive! How can he expect me figure this out! It took the greeks thousands of years to figure stuff like this out… How far are you on the homework? Never mind don’t answer that, you’re probably already done…”

“Kelly?” Yorkie questioned, puzzled.

“Who else?” Kelly replied.

“Oh, sorry- I didn’t- I just didn’t expect you to call me so soon!”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! Am I intruding?” Kelly said, sounding slightly nervous.

“No, no! I- I’m glad you called! What can I help with?” Yorkie said, smiling a little bit to herself. 

——————————————————————————

 

The two talked over the phone for nearly 2 hours, a solid back and forth. It was almost 9 o’clock by the time Yorkie had to end the conversation for fear that her mother could come home at any moment. 

After hanging up the phone, Yorkie realized that she may have just learned something about Kelly. Kelly was carefree, but she was anything but careless. She wanted to do good, she really did. And She appreciated what Yorkie was doing for her. Yorkie wondered if she was making a friend in Kelly. That was crazy right? Yorkie wasn’t like Kelly and her friends. They were carefree and they were from a different world. A short thought came into her mind, that, maybe Kelly wasn’t from their world either. She stopped the thought in its tracks. She enjoyed Kelly’s company, but to Kelly, Yorkie was just a tutor. Right?

Yorkie looked down at the pages in front of her, not nearly filled with completed work. She snapped herself out of her outlandish thoughts. She scrambled quickly, completing the work in a matter of minutes before closing her book. She stood from her bed and walked to Penny’s room to find her fast asleep in her bed. The light was still on, and the record was at the end. Yorkie leaned down and covered the girl in her blanket before kissing her forehead and turning off her light. She closed the door behind her to hear the front door open. 

“Carol, I’ve had a long day. Can I please just go to sleep?” pleaded the deep voice Yorkie recognized as her father’s. 

“You know what John, go to sleep then. Just avoid the issue like you always do.” Her mom said, in her ever-present sharp tone. The two continues arguing, a noise that had become second nature in this house. She just hoped Penny could sleep through it. 

Yorkie quietly tip-toed to her room, shutting the door silently behind her. She undressed and laid in bed, swallowing herself up in blankets. The muffled background noise of chaos and distrust echoing in the background. Yorkie fell asleep slowly, wishing herself and her sister were someplace, any place, better than here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please comment if you liked it so I know if I'm doing alright, or leave kudos! Also please share it with other people, so I can know if y'all like it!  
> You can send me a message at my tumblr account: k-orr-a.tumblr.com !!! Thank's again!


	3. In This World, We're Just Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly invites Yorkie to a party.

Yorkie awoke from her sleep to the sound of Penny’s voice. “Yorkie! Wake up!” It was a common ritual. Penny was such an early riser, and Yorkie was quite the opposite. It was the usual routine. Her mother had left before Yorkie was up. 

She kissed Penny on the head before leaving the house. She was going to take her car today, she thought. A beat up thing, but functional nonetheless. She’d saved the money up to buy it over the summer. She hopped in the driver’s seat and set a course for San Junipero High. This was her neighborhood. The green grass, the sprinklers, the for-sale signs. It was southern California, so it was sunny as always. She had lived in this town her whole life, she loved it, but she often let her mind wander elsewhere. She had never seen snow, and had always wanted to. Oftentimes, she thought, the sun was too much on her fair skin. And the people here, they were all of a different kind. Everyone here was so caught up in appearances. If she was being honest, they were fooling themselves, appearances fade.

Yorkie arrived on time, locked her bike up, and began toward her locker. The day continued as usual. Yorkie’s best friend Nancy stuck by her side in every period. Yorkie didn’t have many friends, so she was always really glad she had Nancy. They hardly ever hung out outside of school, but Nancy made high school a little easier. If they had each other, they weren’t the odd one out. They didn’t have a lot in common, but they both did well in school, and appreciated each other’s company. 

When the day finally reached an end, Yorkie took refuge at her locker. She slid her books into her book bag. In her head she was running over all of the homework she had to complete when a voice stuck out to her.

“Yorkie!”

Yorkie turned to see Kelly walking up to her locker. She looked around the halls to see many people looking at Yorkie all of a sudden. “Hey Kelly.” Yorkie said looking down at her feet, afraid to meet Kelly’s eyes in public. 

“What’s up?” Kelly said enthusiastically. 

“Not much, just going home.” Yorkie responded, still dreading all the eyes that might watch her. Kelly was from a different world, how did she not get that?

“So, my parents are out of town for the weekend, and I’m having a party tonight, and I thought maybe you’d want to go?” Kelly asked, hope swelling in her voice.

“I- uh,” Yorkie started.

“No listen, I want you there,” Kelly said “You’ve been helping me so much with my math, and I never see you outside of school, so I thought maybe we could get to know each other better..” Kelly reached out to touch Yorkie’s arm. It was a light touch that sent a small shiver down Yorkie’s spine. She met eyes with Kelly after a moment.

“I-I’d love to, but my mom- she’s strict. I don’t think I’d be able to stay out. I mean, maybe I could-“

“Just try to make it, please?” Kelly said handing Yorkie a torn piece of lined paper with what Yorkie could only assume was Kelly’s address. She walked away swiftly. Yorkie wondered if Kelly had invited anyone else in this manner. 

 

——————————————————————

 

Yorkie arrived at home on time as usual. As she walked in the door, she prepared herself for her mother’s overbearing presence, only to find an empty house. She let down her book bag, kicked off her shoes, and walked into the kitchen to find a note laying on the counter. 

 

_“I will be home late tonight. Penny is at a sleep over. Your father is working late.”_

 

The words were so detached, it seemed as though her mother didn’t care much, about anything really. Yorkie swept the kitchen, and then moved on to do the dishes. By the time she was done, she looked at her watch to see it was nearing five o’clock. When did parties start? She moved into her room to begin her homework. She killed the next few hours with remedial work and placing a few records on her player. She began to grow more and more tense with the passing of each hour. She could feel the swell of nervousness growing in her chest. A feeling she felt often, but at this moment, it felt more like a warning. 

As she watched the clock turned from 8:59 to 9:00, she felt her body get up all on its own. A part of her was excited, she had never been to a party before. She she also felt a fear for what awaited her. This wasn’t her crowd. 

She shut off her light before leaving her room, closing the door behind her. If she was lucky, her mother would just assume she was asleep. Her mother rarely checked in on her. She made her way down the stairs grabbing her jacket on the way out. The bike was a safe bet, she thought. If she drove, her mother would know automatically she wasn’t home. As she shut and locked the front door, she noticed the darkness of night starting to set in. She took the folded slip of paper out of her pocket and read the address. _48 Goldmund St._ She knew the road, it was only about at fifteen minute bike ride from here, she guessed. 

As she rode her bike, she found herself beginning to relax a little bit, if only for the moment. She loved riding her bike, there was something so pleasant about it. The sounds of the wind whipping her ears felt so calming to her. 

As she turned onto Goldmund street, she could already hear the party, the faded echoes of chaos and youth moving through the street. She pulled her bike up a few houses away and leaned her bike to a streetlamp, locking it tight. It was a nice house, it was bigger than she was used to. As she began to walk up to the house, she noticed boys and girls fooling around on the front lawn. Some wrestling, some dancing, and some just sitting on the porch talking. Yorkie worked her way up the porch and took the doorknob in her hand, entering cautiously. The music was so much louder inside the house. 

She recognized the synth pop bass beats, but could never put a name to these kinds of songs. She began walking around the house, smiling at the few stray faces she could recognize. She felt herself starting to grow more and more anxious in this atmosphere. As she walked around, she could see that the eyes laid upon her were growing in quantity. She knew what they were thinking, what was Yorkie Hawthorne doing at a party? She didn’t know the answer either.

She decided the safest bet was to take a seat on the couch. Yorkie began to twiddle her thumbs, trying very hard to ignore the couple next to her, who were beginning to take PDA a little too far. She looked around the room, noticing little details about Kelly’s house. She imagined it was nice, when it wasn’t littered with beer cans and cigarette butts. She noticed a few pieces of artwork on the walls. And she was in the middle of taking note of the plants which were currently being watered with a beer by some boy she’d never seen before when she heard her name called out.

“Yorkie!” Kelly shouted. “I’m so glad you made it!” 

“Yea, I wanted to come.” Yorkie responded.

“I’m glad you did!” Kelly smiled at her. “Wanna come dance?” Kelly asked.

“I’m not much of a dancer-”

“Oh, sure you are! C’mon!” Kelly said, grabbing Yorkie’s hand and leading her up from her seat. Kelly led her to the middle of the living room to dance. Kelly faced Yorkie and began to bust out moves to some song with a strong beat. Yorkie stood across from her, feeling and looking out of place. “Copy me!” Kelly shouted. Yorkie hesitantly began to repeat was Kelly was doing. She moved her shoulders from side to side. Kelly pulled Yorkie closer looked into her eyes. After a moment of dancing, or trying to dance, with Kelly. Yorkie began to smile. Kelly made Yorkie feel… free. 

For a moment, her mind ran wild. Kelly was wearing this crazy purple jacket, beads hanging from her neck. Her hair was beautiful, wild but fashioned to be so. Kelly’s smile was something to admire. It was inviting and there was no judgement behind it. She admired Kelly, if nothing else. She thought she was beautiful. She was kind and so much smarter than she gave herself credit for. But she was also so fucking confusing. Kelly gave Yorkie butterflies, and she also terrified her. And they were dancing together, were people staring? Yorkie snapped out of her reverie, she needed to leave.

Yorkie’s smile fell from her face. In a moment where their eyes weren’t connected, Yorkie slipped away. She beelined to the staircase and took a seat there. She let out a heavy breath. What was she thinking? 

It wasn’t long before Kelly turned the corner to find her. 

“Why’d you leave?” Kelly asked, almost an offended tone struck her voice. 

“I’m not much of a dancer, I said-”

“Come here.” Kelly grabbed Yorkie’s hand and dragged her up the stairs. She led her to what Yorkie assumed was Kelly’s room. 

The two stood a few feet apart after Kelly closed and locked the door behind her. Kelly took a seat on her bed, and invited Yorkie to sit next to her. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke.

“I’ve never been to a party before.” Yorkie stated.

“I believe it. No offence, you just- well, you looked scared out there.”

“I was- I am.” 

“What are you scared of” Kelly asked.

“Just about everything,” Yorkie replied with a light laugh. “Parties, people, you-”

“Me?”

“You.” Yorkie said with an apologetic nod. Kelly looked a little shocked. “This whole atmosphere is so foreign to me. The drinking, and the music, and the dancing.”

“But you had fun dancing! I could tell!”

“But people were staring.” Yorkie looked at Kelly. “Two girls… dancing…”

“Oh come on, people don’t care. And even if they do, so what?” 

“So what?” Yorkie questioned. “It’s scary okay, you’re scary.

“Why am I scary?” Kelly looked at Yorkie in the eye.

“Because- you’re- well, you’re unpredictable. And you’re just- you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before.”

“Aren’t those good things?” Kelly raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, they are.” Yorkie said, exasperated. “But I just don’t know how to act around you, okay? You’re so nice, and you’re beautiful, and you are so much smarter than you give yourself credit for-” 

Kelly pushed the hair out of Yorkie’s face. Kelly’s touch stopped Yorkie in her tracks. Her hand rested on the back of Yorkie’s neck. The booming echo of the party in the background suddenly became reduced to silence and all Yorkie could hear was Kelly’s breathing. 

“You’re nice too…” Kelly whispered.

Kelly’s eyes were burning into Yorkie’s. Without thinking, for once in her life, Yorkie put her hand on Kelly’s thigh. Kelly closed her eyes to lean in and lay the softest kiss on Yorkie’s lips. Yorkie closed her eyes for just a moment before Kelly pulled away. Their eyes fluttered open. Kelly’s deep brown eyes conveyed a messaged to Yorkie. It was her move.

For a moment Yorkie considered stepping away. But Kelly was like a magnet. Kelly had given her something she never knew she needed, freedom. She moved her hand up from Kelly’s thigh to her hip and leaned in to kiss her yet again. Their lips fit together so well. Kelly took Yorkie’s hair lightly in her fingers and guided her to deepen the kiss further. After a moment, the two girls broke the kiss. A heat laid in the air that Yorkie could feel. Yorkie pulled her hands back to lap.

“Woah.” The sigh fell from Kelly’s lips. Yorkie smiled at the girl, blushing brightly before looking down at her hands. Something had changed between them. It was sweet, but somewhere in her mind the daunting notion hung, that after this moment, nothing would be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please comment and leave kudos, it is much appreciated! If you feel like it, follow me on tumblr at k-orr-a.tumblr.com !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading! Please comment below if you liked it, this is my first fanfic in a long time so please let me know if I should continue it!


End file.
